


Nails

by puffythepig



Series: My LazyTown fics [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Adoptive family, Cute, Developing Friendships, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Makeup, Nails, nail pollish, painting nails, robbie reaches Steph makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Stephanie just got new nail polish and she’s excited to deck out her nails, but none of her friends know how to paint nails! That means there’s only one person in town who Stephanie can ask...





	Nails

Stephanie burst into her friend Pixel’s room like usual, an extra excited grin lined on her face. In her hands she clenched a new small pink bag with her initials neatly stitched on the front.

Right away, her friends turned their heads one by one so they all were staring at her and her new purse.

“What’s got you smiling so wide, Pinkie?” Trixie asked, leaning forward in interest.

“Uncle Milford got me nail polish for my birthday!” She cheered, plopping herself down next to her friend and unzipping the bag. 

“Nail polish?” Ziggy inquires, a bit lost. “What’s that? Is it a type of candy?”

Giggling, Stephanie shook her head as she pulled out a bottle of blue polish. “No, silly! It’s a type of makeup!”

Pixel smiled softly. “I’ve heard of that.” 

“Will you paint my nails, Stephanie?” Stingy asked suddenly. His friends curiously glanced over at him and he huffed. “As King, I always have to look dashing.”

Stephanie’s smile fell and she glanced at her bag. “Well, the thing is, I’ve never painted anyone’s nails. I probably won’t be that good. I was hoping one of you knew.”

They all shrugged. Trixie grinned. “I know someone who does, though!”

And within a few minutes, Stephanie found herself standing outside of Robbie’s lair alone. She knew that the villain was easily the best with makeup, since he used it so often with his disguises, but she still bit her lip as she knocked on the hatch.

As soon as the man popped out to discover who his visitor was, he scowled. “What do you want?”

A wide smile on her face, the girl lifted one of the bottles of her nail polish up. “I want you to teach me how to paint my nails.”

A bit taken aback, Robbie stared for a moment before sighing and starting to crawl down the hatch, motioning her in as he reached the bottom.

Once inside, Stephanie took a seat as the man retrieved his own nail polish bag. As he sat down, Robbie held out one of his hands. “The only way to learn is to practice. So go ahead and practice.”

Smiling at that, Stephanie pulled his land so it set in front of her. Gleefully, she pulled out a blue and started to shake it. Right away, the man sighed. “Always use a color that highlights the person’s outfit or eyes. Blue does not work on me.” A bit dejected, the girl slowly pulled out the purple instead. Robbie nodded in approval as the girl shook it and unscrewed the cap before starting to paint the man’s nails gently. Robbie propped his head up with his other hand and yawned.

When she finished, Stephanie stepped back and grinned at her handiwork. “How’d I do?”

Robbie glimpsed at his hand and took notice of the splotches that danced onto his skin. He grimaced for a moment but forced a small smile. “You did good, for a first time. Just keep practicing on your friends and stuff, you’ll get better.”

Still observing his nails, he flinched heavily as the young girl launched towards him and tightly squeezed her arms around his body. “Thank you so much, Robbie! I think I can paint nails a lot better now.”

Shrugging her off of him, Robbie crossed his arms. “Whatever. You can go now.”

And with that, the young girl skipped over to the ladder and out of the lair, knowing that she had the confidence she needed to paint her friends’ nails now.


End file.
